In our daily life, tumblers have become indispensable necessities, such as for drinking in various occasions. Therefore, there have developed many styles and functions for the tumblers. For example, patterns are mounted or printed on the outer surface of the tumbler, or structure, material or shape of the tumbler is changed for increasing advertising effect or selling.
Owing to the mature of mass production technology, the design of the tumbler has developed to provide differentiability and distinguishability. However, for the thermal printing, although the patterns printed on the surface of the tumbler can provide the user with different choices, after a long period of usage, the printed patterns might be peeled off to cause a spoiled appearance. Moreover, the printing only can provide 2D patterns, which obviously is hard to show texture and provide distinguishability.
Consequently, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop a 3D tumbler structure.